Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
Hola No pasa res cuan pugis m'ensenyas a fer unes coses importans que no se fer jo xD. Gràcias i sort per els examens espero que aprobis. SORT! :) Que vagui bé. Ocdiaz 18:56, abr 12, 2012 (UTC) Sobre el que tu m'has dit jo sóc completament al contrari: em conec molt bè la serie i tinc vastants coneixaments sobre fer imatges i coses així peró en cnvi és el primer wiki al que participo. Neppten 18:21, feb 18, 2013 (UTC) Neppten (discussió) 21:21, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) categories repetides Estic d'acort amb el tema de que s'ha d'eliminar un dels dos ja que pasa amb varies categories. A mi tambè m'agrada més el plural, per tant ens quedarem amb els plurals però hi ha un problema: no se com s'eliminen les categories. Podries comentar'm-ho. Gràcies. Per cert podries comentar al fundador que em posi d'administrador. Per cert, vull dir-te que avui he aconseguit ser el usuari amb més punts no trobo la paperera. Fes-ho tu. OK? Adeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu nomès tu que ets admi pots borrar articles. aprofia per borrar les categories i l'article xavier algun participant més He convençut a alguns nois que facin algo en el wiki (tinc molts amics a 3dJuegos.com) En Super-Zanac n'es un exemple Un parell de coses primera: durant un temps la wiki no anava bè (no es podia accedir) Saps que passava? segona: el fundador no es conecta des de setembre de 2012. Pots posar-te en contacte amb qui sigui per que em posi d'admi? ja soc admi!!! Ja m'ha acceptat com administrador!!! Peròpel que he vist, encara no puc ser buròcrata (es nescesiten 30 dies d'administrador) per tant, que et semblaria ser-ho tú durant aquests dies? Suposo que no hi hauria cap problema i a més tens tot el recolzament nescesari (o sigui el meu). Tens tot el meu suport per que siguis buròcrata! Adeeeeeeeu!!!! Neppten (discussió) 20:57, març 5, 2013 (UTC) Plantilles Bon dia! Mira, et boldria comentar que en els articles de episodi i personatge veig que sovint s'utilitza unes plantilles. M'he mirat les que hi han i hevist que falta la de tècnica i que seria una bastant utilitzada. Tu saps com es crea una plantilla? Neppten (discussió) 14:09, març 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Plantilles Tot perfecte excepte que falta un apartat que sigui "nivells" El apartat "aparició" podria ser esborrat. Tambè he pensat en posar l'apartat d'evolució. Poden resultar similars els apartats "evolució" "nivells" i "tecniques similars" pero seria per exemple ma celestial-superpuny invensible, ma celestial-nova ma celestial i xut dels 100 tocs i fletxa divina masses examens Una llarga onada d'examens m'ha deixat sense fer res però aviat tornarè! Inazuma Eleven 2 el joc Un amic meu, ha fet un article sobre el joc d'Inazuma Eleven 2 per DS. Està en castellà i és molt llarg però potser pots resumir-ho. Fes el que puguis o si no ja ho faré jo d'aquí un parell de setmanes. enllaç : Mira, avui tinc una mica de temps, per tant em dedicaré a aquests articles. Per cert, la diferencia entre els dos jocs és tant minima que els ajuntaré en un de sol... : Neppten (discussió) 12:02, maig 3, 2013 (UTC) plantilla equip aniria be fer una plantilla per els articles d'equip. En ella hauria d'aparèixer *nom *imatge *nom anglès *estratègia *capità *entrenador *debut *altres coses que tu valoris interesants adeeeeeeeeu! : Tot perfecte menys una cosa: a l'exemple poses que de nom de plantilla s'ha de posar "jugador" i és "equip"! Neppten (discussió) 17:41, maig 6, 2013 (UTC) Moltes gràcies, Dani3po! Sóc un fan de la sèrie des de que va començar-se a emitir. Ajudaré en tot el que pugui, sé que puc aportar un munt d'informació a la wiki. Títols de pàgines Sisplau, em pots dir com es canvia el títol d'una pàgina? És que els noms de jugadors del GO! són en japonès però ara han sortit els noms occidentals! Bloc? Sobre lo de la discussió a cada pàgina: ja hi és. Al costat de "Modifica" hi ha "Talk". Però tinc un nou dubte: què és el bloc que tenen els usuaris? Per a què serveix? Perdó i petició Hola de nou, Dani3po. A mi també m'agradaria ser administrador i he estat mirant les teves converses amb en Neppten a la discussió (ja sé que això no es fa). He anat a la pàgina de l'adopció de la wiki que havies posat, però no hi ha text. Hi ha alguna altra manera de ser administrador? Perquè l'Ocdiaz, el fundador, està desaparegut! Fey9igd (discussió) 12:47, jul 1, 2013 (UTC) Problemes al revés Hola de nou, Dani3po! T'en recordes del tema de les fotos a les plantilles d'episodis que vam parlar pel xat? Doncs ara no em surten grosses, al contrari: ara em surten massa petites! No ocupen el que haurien d'ocupar. Connecta't al xat o respon-me per la meva discussió! Ah!, i exemples del problema són Episodi 41 i 42. Fey9igd (discussió) 11:46, jul 2, 2013 (UTC) Només és una idea! Què tal, Dani3po? Suposo que bé. Tinc una idea: podríem fer una mena d'actualització de la portada. És que m'he estat mirant altres wikis, com la de One Piece, i tenen portades que tela marinera! Ho dic perquè la gent que entri a la wiki per error, per exemple, vegi una portada bastant xula i s'hi vulgui quedar. Potser tindríem més gent. Per cert: com es crea una plantilla? Ah, i al google quan poso "inazuma eleven wiki" no em surt en català. No sé com va tot això però crec que si surtís a les primeres recerques la gent hi entraria més. Res més, cuidet!!! Fey9igd (discussió) 10:00, jul 5, 2013 (UTC) Ho sento, Dani3po. Sóc el Fey9igd i un altre cop m'h pasat el mateix: no he iniciat sessió. És que estic en un altre ordinador que no és el meu i... Ah, sí! No estaré a la wiki fins al dissabte que ve, el Wandabarosa, el meu germà, ja s'anirà connectant amb el meu usuari. Si estàs al xat connecta't! Portada! Penso que estaria bé que a la portada hi hagués un muntatge de una foto d'en Mark Evans i una de l'Arion Sherwind (al google et surtiran més fotos si poses "tenma matsukaze") amb el símbol d'inazuma Eleven, que és el llampec, entre les dues. La meva idea és que si cliqués el llampec et surti la pàgina dels arguments i històries de les temporades d'una sèrie i de l'altre, si cliques en Mark et surti la llista d'episodis d'Inazuma Eleven i si cliques l'Arion et surti la llista de capítols del GO!. La part que actualmnt està en vermell, a banda i banda del contingut, hi pots posar alguna foto èpica. Començar a definir el que són articles bons, segurs, i tota la pesca perquè es vegi una mica més plenet. El mateix passa amb Contingut, Comunitat i Sabies què?. Un dia vaig voler provar-ho, però no vaig entendre què s'hi havia de posar a Contingut i Comunitat així que vaig posar algunes curiositats. Ja saps, cadascú un granet de sorra :). L'enquesta també s'haria d'anar canviant. Què et sembla una cada dos mesos? Podria ser: "Qui ha sigut el millor entrenador del Raimon? -Seymour Hillman -Aquilina Schiller -Percival Travis -Mark Evans" I els colors, és que tots són molt semblants. Jo apostaria una mica més per blaus, també. Per acabar, (perquè tela el discurset que t'e montat aquí) aquesta setmana no seré a casa. El meu germà, però, ja m'anirà escrivint articles per mantenir-me actiu aquesta setmana. Si no ho fa renya'l, jeje. Fey9igd (discussió) 14:13, jul 7, 2013 (UTC) Destacats Hola, Dani3po. Ja torno a ser aquí! Ja he vist els canvis que has fet a la wiki: xapó!!! T'he de dir que a les plantilles de personatges hi ha una cosa diferent a les plantilles d'episodis. Si no poses la "i" d'"imatge" en minúscula no surt la foto. És que com que a les d'episodis l'has d'escriure en majúscula... Et vull parlar dels articles destacats o bons o el que siguin. M'agradaria que un d'ells fos el del Paolo Bianchi, ja que me l'estic currant i és un personatge molt interessant dins de la sèrie. I per últim, crec que la wiki s'ha d'anar formant a partir dels episodis, perquè a mitjana que van sortint personatges i supertècniques nous s'aniran creant les seves pàgines. O sigui que ha treballar i a revisar, corregir i tota la resta els episodis! Fey9igd (discussió) 15:18, jul 15, 2013 (UTC) Orfeu Dani3po: Orfeu té l'equipació blava, per tant hauria de ser blau i lletres blanques. Però l'escut té els colors d'Itàlia. Tu decideixes. Fins una altra! Fey9igd (discussió) 15:56, jul 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episodis Uf, Dani3po! No pares, eh? Ets un crack amb això de les wikis! Els colors per a Orfeu em semblen perfectes però es contrasten molt poc. Podries fer que la línia de les lletres sigui blanca (la línia, no el color de la lletra). Fey9igd (discussió) 09:24, jul 19, 2013 (UTC) Eiiiii!!! HOLA DANI3PO SÓC EL GERMÀ DE FEY9IGD. UNA PREGUNTA: COM ES CREEN CATEGORIES?? Wandabarosa (discussió) 15:46, jul 25, 2013 (UTC) Categoria nova Ei, Dani3po! He vist lo de les categories que parlaveu amb mon germà i he creat Categoria:Jugadors Internacionals. Després he anat a la pàgina del Mark Evans i he volgut incloure'l, però posava el nom de la categoria correctament i deia que no existia. He borrat la descripció que havia escrit de la categoria i ho he tornat a intentar, però tampoc. Què passa? Fey9igd (discussió) 17:21, jul 26, 2013 (UTC) :Segueix sense anar-me. Poso "jugadors internacionals" a les categories i no em surt. :Fey9igd (discussió) 11:12, jul 28, 2013 (UTC) Hola Dani3po, vaig crear una categoria i no em deixa afegir pàgines. Posam una solució. Bon dia :-)Wandabarosa (discussió) 12:45, jul 31, 2013 (UTC) Bones thumb|Es en Caleb a la Go PORTA CAVELL!!No em deixa afegir pàgines a la categoria que he creat, que tinc de fer. Wandabarosa (discussió) 12:51, jul 31, 2013 (UTC) Salutacions!! Hola, un altre cop. Com et deia havia creat la categoria Germans de Jugadors i vull afegir fitxers. Per exemple, vull afegir a la Cèlia Hills i no em surt quan poso categories. O sigui, la que he creat. :-) Wandabarosa (discussió) 10:34, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) Gràcies Dani3po, per tota lìnformació. Ja m'ha sortit. Adéu.Wandabarosa (discussió) 19:31, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Openings i Endings Hola, Dani3po! Ja feia unss quants dies que no et veia per aquí!!! Bé, això de veure't és relatiu, però... res deixa-ho! A veure si pots crear una plantilla per als openings i endings (la mateixa pels 2, eh?) o sinó m'ensenyes a fer-les. El cas és que m'agradaria que enlloc d'una foto fos el video. Això ja és més difícil, eh? Ah, sí i saps quin dia es va crear la wiki? És per anunciar-ho i celebrar-ho com vau fer a la wiki de One Piece. Fey9igd (discussió) 13:06, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Enquesta Hola, Dani3po. Et volia comentar que la pròxima enquesta podria ser aquesta: *Quin equip entrenat per Ray Dark creus que a tingut més èxit :*Royal Academy :*Orfeu :*Inazuma Japó (Go) :*Zeus Wandabarosa (discussió) 15:17, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) Xarxes socials Ei, Dani3po! Fa temps que no et deixo un missatge a la discussió i fa també molt temps que no edites! Espero que no t'hagi passat res! Bé, a la portada hi ha un rectangle (molt currat, per cert) on hi ha escrit Fitxer:Xarxes Socials.png.Què hauria d'haver-hi? Ah, i com es fa per adoptar el wiki? Fey9igd (discussió) 21:24, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Hola! Quant de temps, amic! Desde que ha començat l'estiu no he pogut editar ni una vegada i ara ja m'has atrapat en el ranking (peró no et permetre que em superis hehehe...) he vist que hi ha dos usuaris molt actius ultimament. Que me'n dius? Si vols comentar-me alguna cosa, diga'm-ho Neppten (discussió) 11:19, set 12, 2013 (UTC) Una nova plantilla Nececitaria una nova plantilla: la de les estratègies. En aquesta hauria de sortir: *Nom *Imatge *Equips usuaris *Formació En aquest cas no es necesitaria més perquè el nom en altres idiomes no el podem saber (en altres wikis no existeix). Ja em diràs que en penses. Neppten (discussió) 20:23, set 15, 2013 (UTC)